


i can tell you there's no place we wouldn't go

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Possession, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Saltwife, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just came to a realization,” Theon declared, purposefully averting his eyes from Jon. Snow crawled on the bed towards Theon and reached for the laces of his breeches.</p><p>“Enlighten me,” Jon quipped, making quick work of Theon’s laces. Greyjoy allowed him to pull off his doublet and tunic, tossing them to the floor. </p><p>Theon kicked his boots off. “You’re my saltwife.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can tell you there's no place we wouldn't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circ_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circ_a/gifts).



> this is really long overdue, but I hope you like it, Kynedy! i love yooou   
> thanks to Seanna (Charlotte K) for the beta. you rock <3
> 
> title from Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

Theon had woken up bright and early, giddy like a young lad on his nameday. He dressed quickly, in his house colours of black and gold. Jon continued to sleep soundly, snoring faintly, face pressed into the pillow. Theon smiled fondly and ruffled his companion's hair before heading up to the deck.

Robb had insisted that Jon accompany Theon back to Pyke. Theon pretended to act appalled and disgusted, though inside, he was excited at the prospect. He would be alone with Jon for the whole journey, free to touch him instead of keeping up their stupid act. He much preferred getting along with Jon, even if most of their public fights had been staged.

The ocean spray was refreshing, heavily smelling of salt. Greyjoys had salt in their blood, too, and iron. In the distance, he could see the three huge towers of his father’s castle. He could have sworn they had been bigger the last time he saw them. Still...it was a welcome sight. He was home.

He headed back down to the captain’s quarters, the ones he shared with Jon. He wanted Jon to see Pyke, wanted him to be as excited as he was. Jon had never been on a boat before, and Theon took it upon himself to make Jon feel as comfortable and welcome as possible. Snow was still nervous about being on a boat, thinking that it would break under his feet and sink to the depths of the ocean. Perhaps the view of their destination would put his mind at ease.

Jon was sitting up in bed when Theon entered, yawning and stretching languidly. His chest was bare, the woollen blankets bunched at his waist. Theon felt a swell of pride when he saw the red marks dotting Jon’s neck and shoulders. Marks that _he’d_ put there. Jon was _his_.

“Morning,” Jon said, smiling tiredly at him. He ran his fingers through his wild curls, trying to work out some of the tangles and knots. Theon almost laughed, remembering that time when he tried to brush Jon’s hair. They had both been young, still holding hope for Jon’s unruly locks.

“You have to see it!” Theon exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “We have the perfect view now. It’s from right out of the history books.”

Jon rubbed a hand over his face. “Give me a few minutes to wake up.” He smirked from behind his hand, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Theon stopped his anxious pacing. “Forgetting what?” He had sent Robb the raven when he got onto the ship, and he had made sure that all of his and Jon’s things were onboard and safely stowed away the other night. What else could he be missing?

Jon’s smirk widened and he brought his knees up to his chest. “Your morning fuck.” He gave Theon puppy dog eyes and pouted. One thing in this world Theon could not say no to was Jon’s innocent façade. “You completely abandoned me this morning. Left without so much as a goodbye.” He sighed dramatically and fell back onto the pillows, the wool riding lower.

Theon’s mouth was dry and he tried not to focus on Jon’s sharp hipbones or the bulge under the blanket. “We’re almost at the docks,” he protested weakly. He was not normally one to pass up an offer of sex, much less from Jon Snow. But what if the captain came into the room to inform them that they had arrived, and ended up catching them in a compromising position? The thought only made his cock twitch.

“So you’ll fuck me now,” Jon’s eyes sparkled, “and then fuck me in your father’s castle.” It was rare of Jon to use foul language, but when he did…Theon’s spine tingled and he wanted to kiss him senseless.

Two could play at this game.

“I just came to a realization,” Theon declared, purposefully averting his eyes from Jon. Snow crawled on the bed towards Theon and reached for the laces of his breeches.

“Enlighten me,” Jon quipped, making quick work of Theon’s laces. Greyjoy allowed him to pull off his doublet and tunic, tossing them to the floor.

Theon kicked his boots off. “You’re my saltwife.”

“Saltwife?” Jon’s confident demeanor faltered.

“A saltwife.” Theon stepped out of his breeches, his smallclothes straining against his hardness. “The Ironborn reap and sack cities, and take anything worth salvaging. Gold, weapons, jewels.” He trailed a finger down Jon’s chest, relishing in the way his muscles jumped under Theon’s touch. “Pretty things.”

“And what city have you sacked to earn me?” Theon admired Jon’s defiance. It made fucking him all the more rewarding.

“Does it matter?” Theon shrugged and tipped Jon onto the bed, climbing on top of him. “You wouldn’t mind being stolen by me, would you?” He fit his hips against Jon’s and began rocking slowly, the perfect amount of pressure on Theon’s cock. Jon’s own hardness pressed against Theon’s, only the thin layer of smallclothes separating them.

Jon shuddered and rolled his hips, bucking up. “Please,” he husked, “take me. Make me yours.” Theon groaned at that and let Jon peel off his smallclothes. Jon pulled him down for a kiss, hungry and desperate. Jon’s mouth was pliable under his, their tongues dueling.

Theon reached over for the jar of oil on the nightstand. “I’ll fuck you all around the castle,” he promised, dipping two fingers into the jar. “In the kitchens, on my desk, on the beach…you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He inserted a finger into Jon’s tight opening, then another. “We’ll fuck in the ocean.”

Jon writhed underneath him, pressing harder against his hand. “Oh, _gods_ , yes- _fuck_.”

“You’ll tan so prettily.” Theon traced the muscles on Jon’s chest, his hips continuing the rolling motion. He pulled out his fingers and thrusted into Jon in one smooth motion. The oil dripped onto the bedclothes, but they couldn’t care less. Theon’s rhythm was languid and steady, like the waves beneath them. He liked fucking Jon slowly the best; Snow would beg and plead for more, canting his hips up like a wanton whore.

Jon’s fingers dug into Theon’s shoulders, no doubt leaving marks. His teeth nipped at the well of Theon’s lip, drawing blood. Theon retaliated by wrapping his hand around Jon’s cock and giving it a firm squeeze, twisting his wrist. Jon mewled and arched his back, throwing his head onto the pillows.

“You’re so pretty,” Theon panted, dropping a kiss to the hollow of Jon’s throat. Jon’s hair was plastered to his forehead, his cheeks flushed a lovely crimson. His chest and shoulders were painted with sweat, his lips parted invitingly. His cock was warm in Theon’s hand, throbbing keenly in Theon’s curled palm.

Jon’s legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer. Theon’s thrusts became messier, sloppier. His hips jerked forward a few more times, white spots in front of his eyes. He kissed Jon open-mouthed, wanting to memorize the taste of him. He couldn’t ever forget, though. Cloves, cinnamon and mulled spiced wine. It was so familiar and so utterly _Jon_.

He spilled his seed inside Jon and onto the bedclothes, shouting out his lover’s name. With a few more strokes, Jon came into Theon’s hand, his teeth sinking into Theon’s shoulder. The smell of sex and sweat filled the room; Theon wanted to fall asleep in this warm cocoon. He nuzzled Jon’s neck and pressed a kiss there, his beard leaving a light burn.

“Do we have to go?” Jon whined, curling up into Theon’s chest after he pulled out. Snow brushed his lips against Theon’s shoulder, his arm thrown over his waist.

Theon sighed and reluctantly rolled away. He stood up and pulled on his smallclothes and breeches. “We have to.” He grinned widely and leaned over, kissing Jon one last time. “I’ll make up for it tonight. I promise.”                                


End file.
